These Moments
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Contrary to what people believed, Green was not his favorite color. A bunch of one-shots, or drabbles, with lots of BBXRAE.
1. Chapter 1

**Going to college and having a job is no fun, but I'm not sure if it's to blame for my lack of inspiration with my writing. **

**I can't seem to finish any of the stories I've started...so I decided to take pieces out of each of them and make them work by themselves. **

**I've seen another writer do this and I thought it worked out nicely. I hope this'll get me out of my current writing funk.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Concern**

"..Raven?"

She stopped as his hand came to rest on her shoulder, glancing back into his emerald green eyes. She hadn't expected him to be up so late...she didn't believe he'd noticed how tired she had been lately...and she certainly didn't think he would confront her.

"If something was really wrong you'd tell me, right?"

His voice was soft, but Raven inwardly winced as she felt the emotions behind his words.

* * *

**Insight**

"I didn't know you liked sunsets, Rae." Beastboy commented as he came to stand beside her on the roof.

She glanced over at him. "You sound surprised."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I always had you pegged as a sunrise kinda girl."

She stared at him thoughtfully.

"How so?"

He shrugged and looked ahead at the setting sun.

"I guess 'cause I always think of sunsets as being sad, ya know," He explained. "I mean..it's the end of the day...and everything starts getting dark and it just seems kinda lonely to me."

Raven reflected on his words.

"I guess that would suit me then."

He turned his head toward her, marveling at how beautiful she looked against the light in the distance.

"No, I don't thinks so," he told her.

She didn't look up at him, but her hands clutched nervously at the end of her cloak.

"Why not?"

"Because..." He gave her his normal care free smile. "You're not an ending Raven...you're a beginning."

* * *

**Games**

"Okay Raven," Beastboy said with an almost evil smile. "Truth...or Dare?"

"...Truth" Raven replied, sounding bored.

"Who's your favorite titan?" Beastboy immediately asked.

Raven blinked before narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

"I refuse to choose favorites among my friends," she replied, the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice. "I think of you all as equals."

"Raven, Raven, Raven," Beastboy replied shaking his head with a smile. "If you aren't going to tell the truth then you may as well pick Dare."

Raven was slightly surprised at first, but soon narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Are you trying to say I'm lying?" she asked.

"Just admit it Rae," he told her with a sly smile. "I'm your favorite".

He leaned forward slightly and wiggled his eyebrows for effect; Raven fought off the blush that threatened to form on her face and looked away.

"Dare" she finally said.

* * *

**Enough**

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Beastboy didn't look up.

"Don't you already know?" He asked quietly. "I mean...you're an empath, right?"

"If it was really that easy, why would I even bother asking?"

He looked up, still frowning.

"Raven,." He swallowed, feeling close to tears. "I'm sorry, okay."

She was surprised, but didn't let it show much.

"Why?"

She walked closer, so that she was now beside him, though he was still seated.

He looked down, almost ashamed.

"The fight..you got hurt..," he paused. "It was my fault..I should of done..done _something_."

"None of us could have anticipated his attack." She stated taking a seat beside him. "You did everything you could."

"I know," He replied, closing his eyes. "That's what bothers me most."

* * *

**Routine**

"Morning, Rae."

The girl in question looked calmly up at him, her smile concealed behind the mug of tea she was just sipping.

She lowered the cup and nodded toward him. "Morning."

After a moment of silence, Raven raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Up early again?" She asked, though she was starting to get use to the change.

"Yeah," Beastboy laughed some and used his fist to knock gently on his head. "It's like I have an alarm clock wired into my head or something."

Beastboy smiled slightly and started walking toward the fridge; he would never tell her that he had actually been setting his alarm. Raven lifted her cup for another drink, watching him; she would never tell him that she knew.

* * *

**Goodnight**

"Sweet dreams, Rea."

Raven froze near the door, knowing lately she had found herself jerking up in bed, plagued by vivid images of earths destruction.

Still, she could sense the sincerity in his words, and she found herself grateful.

"You too...Gar."

* * *

**Surprises**

Almost immediately after his lips touched her skin did he pull away, looking more shocked at himself then Raven did...both blushing.

"I...um...I gotta go," he said, dashing away down the hall toward his room.

Raven stood there in her door way for a moment...bringing a hand up to her cheek and absentmindedly touching the spot he had kissed.

* * *

**Regrets**

No'

She felt like she was frozen, but her body was trembling with unbearable fear and shock. She stared with wide violet eyes at the broken and shatter wall 20 feet from her standing place. A figure lay motionless among the rubble, his green hair matted with crimson blood that matched the stains on his uniform.

'Azar no'

The room fell into an unnatural silence, only disturbed by the frantic beating of her heart. Was the battle over? She didn't know...she didn't care.

'Please...not him'

In what felt like slow motion, she crumbled and fell to her knees, using her arms to hold herself up.

'Beastboy'

She stared down at the concrete ground, her arms trembling in protest, tears forming in her eyes.

'Don't go'

* * *

**Suspicion**

"I believe that friend Beastboy has something he wishes to tell you," Starfire said, nudging him forward.

Raven simply turned the page in her book and nodded.

"Uh..." Beastboy froze for a second as he looked back at Starfire who nodded encouragingly.

"Ahem...uh yeah," He replied in a small voice. "I...um...fixed you some tea."

Raven visibly tensed as she looked up from her book.

"You did?" she asked, surprised.

Beastboy nodded, and after a second Raven's expression hardened.

"What did you do to it?"

* * *

**Tolerance**

It was hard to be in the same room with someone who emitted such a strong pulse of emotion, and Beastboy seemed to make it worse by directing that optimism straight at her; insisting on trying to make her laugh, asking her to join the others in their activities, and genuinely pleading for her to open up to them. It was unnerving, annoying, frustrating and...nice.

"Hey, Raven. You wanna hear a joke?"

And maybe someday she would be able to tell him how much she appreciated his efforts.

* * *

**Company**

"Mind if I join you?" came Raven's voice from above him.

Beastboy's head snapped up in attention and he straightened his posture as he looked at her. She held a steaming cup of tea in her hands as she gestured to the seat in front of him.

"Yeah, absolutely Rae," Beastboy said excitedly.

Raven gave a small nod as she sat down, sipping her tea, and seeming to find the counter top very fascinating.

However, while Raven seemed unwilling to look up at changeling, Beastboy was unable to look away from her.

Her hair fell down to one side of her face, while the other side was tucked neatly behind her ear. He almost felt the urge to reach over and tuck the rest of her hair back, just to get a better look at her face. He blushed at the thought, and instantly put his hands down on his lap.

* * *

**Truths**

"Does it hurt?" Raven asked softly.

Beastboy looked up from his spot on the couch, confused.

"When you change," She explained, stepping closer toward him. "Does it hurt you?"

His expression was guarded, and he hesitated before replying.

"Yeah...it does."

Raven's frown deepened and Beastboy smiled weakly.

"It's only for a few seconds though," He told her. "I've gotten pretty use to it, so I hardly even notice anymore."

Raven took a seat beside him on the couch.

"You never told us," She looked him in the eyes. "Why?"

Beastboy sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"What would be the point?" He asked. "It's not like anyone can change it."

After a few seconds of silence- Raven staring down at her lap and Beastboy gazing up at the ceiling- he turned his head toward her.

"Does it hurt?' He asked.

Raven looked back, confused.

"When you heal us." He explained, both curious and concerned. "Does it hurt you?

* * *

**Assistance**

"I already told you," Raven frowned. "I am not going to help you spy on Cyborg."

"We're not spying, "Beastboy protested, "We're just going to follow him around and watch his every move from a safe distance where he can't see us."

Raven lifted one eyebrow.

"You do realize that's what spying is, don't you?"

"It is?" Beastboy blinked then grinned. "Cool, I'm a spy!"

Raven sighed and shook her head.

* * *

**Colors**

Contrary to what people believed, Green was not his favorite color. He didn't like that everyone assumed it would be just because _he _was. Perhaps he would have chosen the color as his favorite if he had never gotten his powers, but he wasn't sure.

At one time he would have answered 'yellow'. It was bright and cheerful, it radiated from the sun and colored in smiles, and more-so...it had matched Terra's hair. It wasn't long before the color had dulled in his mind though, and his thoughts concerning it seemed to contrast with darker feelings of betrayal.

Now he wasn't sure how he would answer the question if anyone were to ask, but as he lay stretched out on the living room couch listening to Raven's chanting behind him, he couldn't help but think; green and purple look pretty good together.

* * *

**A couple of those are from my story "Moving On' but the rest are just bits and pieces floating in my head, or parts of stories that I'm too afraid to post 'cause I know I might never finish. **

**Anyway...what did you think? Do you have any favorite among these?**

**Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a few more.**

* * *

Beastboy watched intently as Raven's hand, glowing with a dark aura, hovered over his wounded leg. The stinging sensation and pain was washed away by the cool glow and he found himself letting out a soft breath as she finished.

Even when he felt her eyes on him, he refused to look up from his once injured leg; not wanting to see the look of disapproval that he was sure she was giving him.

"You need to be more careful."

To anyone else the words would have sounded dull and uncaring, but Beastboy had trained himself to recognize the subtle emotions within her voice; and he could tell she was concerned.

He smiled, though only slightly.

"And miss this quality time together, Rae?" he asked, in a half joking manner.

She sighed.

"I'm serious." she stated. "This has been happening too much lately."

His smile slipped.

"Guess I'm just...tired." he replied softly.

There was a pause, in which she seemed to consider his words.

"Get some rest then." She told him; but there was something in her voice that he couldn't identify, something that caused him to look up.

Her back was turned to him now, making it impossible to try and decipher the emotion he had heard hidden in her words. She walked to the door, pausing when it swooshed open.

"Raven?"

He was surprised at how soft his voice was, and he wasn't sure if she had even heard him until she turned her head to the side in acknowledgment.

He smiled some. "Thanks."

* * *

He stifled a yawn as he sat down a few bags, and he couldn't help but think that shopping for the tower was an even bigger work out than fighting villains. His exhaustion,however, was put aside when he looked up at Raven; who Beastboy had volunteered to help, though she wasn't taking much notice of him now.

Her violet hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, several messy strains of hair sticking out in front and on the sides of her face. She used the back of her hand to wipe some sweat off her forehead and across her diamond chakra, and then let out a sigh. Her lovely violet eyes scanned the bags of groceries she had just helped carry in from the store and she frowned slightly at the work that still needed to be done. With a slight wave of one of her hands, the groceries were engulfed in dark energy, and each item was sent to it's designated spot. A satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of her lips and she placed her hands on her hips; pushing back her cloak and revealing the matching leotard underneath.

He wasn't sure if he was stupid or just too tired to care, but he couldn't help but let out a a soft 'wow'.

She looked up, self-conscious, though she tried to hide it.

"What?"

"Oh..uh..it's nothing," He blushed and turned his head away nervously.

Raven looked skeptical. "You sure?"

"Heh, yeah, it's just kinds stuffy in here," he tugged at his collar and looked back at her. "Don't you think? I mean, you look hot."

Before Raven could even respond, Beastboy began to panic.

"I mean you look like you're feeling hot, not that you look hot- No wait! you are hot just not...uh...," he groaned in embarrassment and looked away. "I'm just gonna go."

He turned, and quickly made his way out of the room, leaving a subtly blushing Raven behind.

* * *

Not many things took Raven by surprise, but when she walked into the living room and saw a mountain of books stacked on the counter, and Beastboy seated in front of them with several already open, she had to pause. It took her a moment to register the fact that Beastboy seemed to actually be reading them, as he was leaning over, brow furrowed in concentration and eyes darting back and forth across the pages.

"What are you doing?"

Since Beastboy had not yet noticed her, she had managed to gather herself enough to keep her voice emotionless; though a small hint of curiosity and disbelief could be detected.

Beastboy immediately straightened in his seat, and he turned his head around; his surprise slowly vanishing into an almost embarrassed smile.

"Um, ...reading."

If the roles had been reversed than this would have been a typical exchange between the two, but since that wasn't the case, Raven took a few steps forward and did not try to hide the confusion on her face.

"Why?"

Beastboy lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Well...I...um.."

"Lost another bet with Cyborg." Raven guessed; finding that to be the only logical explanation.

Beastboy looked back at her, surprised, and then blushed with indignity.

"No, I didn't." he stated, sounding almost insulted. "Just because I don't normally read doesn't mean I can't."

Raven was surprised at the reaction, since she wasn't use to hearing Beastboy get upset; although, she also wasn't use to seeing him read. She opened her mouth to respond, but Beastboy cut her off.

"Besides," he smiled some, trying to lighten the mood. "After that last time, I won't be making bets with Cyborg for awhile."

Raven gave a slight nod in response.

"So...why are you reading?" She asked again, trying to sound casual. "That's an awful lot of books."

"Oh..well," again he looked down. "You know how we're going to that art museum thing this weekend."

She gave another nod though Beastboy wasn't looking.

"Yes. As a security precaution for the new exhibits." She answered.

"Yeah, um," He still wouldn't look up. "I just figured, since we're gonna be going under cover, that I might want to brush up on some stuff."

"Oh."

Raven glanced at the pile of books on the counter, noticing for the first time that most of them were books about 'classical and modern arts'. She was surprised that Beastboy would consider going this far with such a simple assignment. Yes they were going undercover (which wasn't easy for Beastboy, who had to use an enhanced version of Cyborgs holo-ring), and though it didn't hurt to have some knowledge about the art that might be displayed, it wasn't necessary.

"I guess that's good." She stated, looking back at him. "But is there any particular reason you're taking this so serious?"

Beastboy lowered his head some, further hiding his face from her view.

"Well..," He fiddled nervously with his hand. "You know how we're suppose to pair up and everything..."

"Yes. Starfire with Robin, Cyborg with bumblebee, and me with you." Raven stated.

Beastboy nodded slightly.

"I just didn't want...I mean...," He paused, struggling for words. "Someone might ask us about...something, and I don't want to...not know."

"Are you worried you'll embarrass yourself?" She asked.

"No...it's not that." Beastboy replied, surprising her. "I just...don't want to embarrass _you_."

She blinked, not sure how to respond.

Beastboy raised his head to her and gave an almost sad smile.

"I know you kinda got stuck going as my date, Rae." he admitted. "And I know I get on your nerves a lot, but I really wanted to .."

he paused, looking unsure of his next words and lowering his head again.

"If people are going to think that we're...together...I want to be good enough for you." He replied, in almost a whisper."You deserve someone smart."

Raven felt faltered, and slightly overwhelmed. She wanted to speak, say something, but no words came, and Beastboy continued.

"I..I thought that I could at least pretend to be smart enough," he wasn't bothering to hide his frown when he looked up. "But if you want I could just keep quiet while we're there."

"Beastboy," Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do that...or any of this" she gestured toward the books and then looked back at him. "This is just another assignment, and no one is even going to know who we are as long as we're in our disguises."

He smiled, but it was obviously fake. "Right"

"And Beastboy," she waited till he looked her in the eye before slowly pulling her hand back. "I don't think you're stupid, so please don't think that about yourself, okay?"

Beastboy blinked and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Really?" He asked. "So you think I'm smart?"

Raven was relieved by his usual happy tone and she graced him with a small smile and nod.

He grinned even more. "Really? How smart?"

Raven rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Aw, come on Raven," Beastboy whined. "Even if it's just a little bit, I think I deserve to know how smart you think I am."

Raven paused, her back still turned to him, and the next two words she said left Beastboy stunned. Even after he heard Raven walk away and the door swoosh closed behind her, he still wasn't sure how to respond.

_"I..I thought that I could at least pretend to be smart enough,"_

he turned back around to face an open book.

_"I don't think you're stupid, so please don't think that about yourself, okay?"_

He slowly closed the book shut and leaned back in his seat.

_"So you think I'm smart?"_

A hopeful smile tugged at the corners of his lip and he stared up at the ceiling, her words echoing in his head.

_'Smart enough.'

* * *

_

**Please** **review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how it happened...it just happened.**

* * *

"So.." She drawled, her voice calm and emotionless. "Are you okay with this?"

Beastboy blinked, and turned his head toward Raven, a thoughtful but uncertain look on his face.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Raven frowned slightly.

"You were quiet the whole way here and you haven't moved from this spot since we got out of the T-car," She replied. "The others have already went ahead."

Beastboy seemed taken back by this new information and looked around frantically to confirm that Raven was right; the others had indeed already gone inside.

"Dude, why didn't anyone say anything?"

Raven sighed.

"I figured you had something on your mind," She admitted. "I told them we'd catch up."

Beastboy stared at her blankly. "Oh"

Raven folded her arms.

"Well?"

"Well..what?" Beastboy asked.

Raven closed her eyes and buried the urge to lash out at him.

"Obviously something is bothering you," She began, looking over at him. "If you had a problem with coming here, you should have said something."

Beastboy looked down.

Raven stepped toward him.

"We would have understood," She told him. "I certainly wouldn't expect you to like 'The Zoo' much either."

Beastboy looked up.

"Actually...I do."

Raven blinked...confused.

"I like seeing the animals," Beastboy smiled. "It's kinda neat, ya know. It's even more cool for me 'cause I actually know what it's like to be one."

"Then why..."

As Raven let her question trail off, the smile on Beastboy's face lessened, and he turned to face the entrance ahead.

"It's not the animals, Rae," he replied, his voice even, almost casual. "I just don't care much for cages."

Raven was silent for a moment, nodding only slightly at his words.

"Besides..," Beastboy grinned strangely and looked over at her. "It was either this or the circus, and there was no way I was going up against Robin."

----------------

* * *

Beastboy wasn't one to dwell in the past. In fact, living for the moment seemed to make so much more sense to him. Although he doubted himself, and some of the decisions he made throughout his life, he tried to believe that everything happened for a reason.

There were times though, when he would sit in the park and see mothers with their kids, or go to the movies and hear other teenagers worry about missing curfew, that he would wonder...even dream about what it would have been like to be normal. Where would he be if he hadn't gotten his powers...if his parents hadn't died? Would he be rushing home to find them waiting? Would he have attended school? Been smart like his parent were? Would he have had a part-time job? A girlfriend?

Yes, at times it felt like he had lost so much, and been robbed of even more, and he hated how he couldn't help but feel jealous then, and _want_ to be normal.

But other times, when the gang would go out for pizza, or argue over what kind of movie to watch, or stop some bad guy from terrorizing the city, it some how felt...right. And in those moments, Beastboy couldn't even began to imagine a life without Meat Vs. Tofu debates, weekly training schedules, the smell of herbal tea, and the sound of traditional Tameranian folk songs ringing in his ears. He couldn't bare the thought of not watching Saturday morning cartoons with Starfire, or battling Cyborg over the remote control, or trying to get Raven to smile because he knew someday he'd succeed. He couldn't even think of life without Robins quick witted responses in battle, or Starfire's deathly tight hugs, or the look on Raven's face when she reads a really good book, or even Cyborg's random pranks.

And it was those times, most of the time, when he was truly grateful that he wasn't normal.

--------------------

* * *

To Do List  By: Beastboy

1.) Argue with Cyborg over breakfast. (Tofu rulez!!)

2.)Try to make Raven laugh (even if it, or she, kills me)

3)Beat Cyborgs high score on Doom Destroyer 2 (he soo cheated!)

4)try and convince Robin to install a jungle gym (It is too considered training equipment!)

5)Watch cartoons with Starfire. (That Tom and Jerry are hilarious!)

6)Throw out all of cyborg's meat. (What? It's pay back!)

7)Find Raven and ask her if she wants to hang out. (She has to say 'yes' someday,...right?)

8)Play video games with Cyborg until my eyes start burning. (Or my bladder gives in; which ever comes first.)

9)Report to the training room for training. (There, I put it on the list! Happy, Robin?!)

10)Eat lots of junk food and watch TV. (Now that's my idea of a good time.)

11)Try to get Cyborg to let me drive the T-car. (I can totally handle being behind the wheel, I swear!)

12)Test taste Starfire's new recipe.(It's my turn, wish me luck!!)

13)Take a shower. (gotta keep this sexy body clean.)

14)Watch a late night movie with everyone. (It's my turn to choose!)

15) Give this list to Raven. (I TOLD YOU I COULD BE ORGANIZED!)

* * *

**Leave me a review, it might inspire me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep. I wrote some more.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What if you fall?"

For a moment Raven thought about rolling her eyes and replying 'I won't', or following his question with an exasperated sigh and reminding him that she still had the ability to levitate. For some reason though, the urgency in his voice, and the concern in his emerald green eyes made her stop, and in a calm and quiet voice she replied 'Catch me'.

* * *

She closed the book, having just finished the last chapter, and sat it down beside her on the bed. It wasn't one of the thickest books she owned, but it certainly wouldn't be consider light reading, and yet she had finished it in just one day, from beginning to end...with no interruptions. She frowned slightly, realizing how strange that was. Usually she couldn't even get through one chapter without something happening, whether it was the titans alarm going off or Beastboy knocking on her door.

Usually Beastboy.

Most of the time, actually.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, and ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head that said she was disappointed in Beastboy's absence, she stood up.

She approached her door swiftly, and it open automatically when she neared it.

She stopped, her eyes wide for a moment when she saw Beastboy- one hand held up into a fist, as if he were about to knock, and his surprised expression turning into a sheepish grin.

"Hi, Rae."

Raven blinked, but gained her composure quickly- once again ignoring a feeling that told her she was glad to see him.

* * *

He sat down near the fire with the other titans, pretending not to notice the questioning look on Rita's face when he passed by her without a word being said. He frowned as he watched the fire burn in front of him, and only barely noticed Cyborg's hand come up to briefly rest on his shoulder. Starfire remained nervous, looking worriedly back toward the doom patrol, who were talking quietly behind them. Robin occasionally glanced up from the fire with a contemplative look on his face that would shift toward him and become sad. Beastboy leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and sighing. When he glanced up and caught Raven's intense gaze, he didn't even bother to fake a smile, and quickly looked back down. He swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat, and fought back the tears that had been stinging in his eyes.

They had no idea how hard it would be for him to leave them.

And he had no idea how hard it would be for them to watch him go.

* * *

It all felt strangely familiar, Raven thought, as she threw herself against him- She was upset, he had come to comfort her, and she was grateful.

Only,..only this time he was taller than she was, and her hands were clinging desperately to his shirt instead of her arms wrapping around his neck, and her head did not rest on his shoulder and instead her face was leaning against his chest.

But...but it felt the same. He was there for her, in the same way he had always been, and she felt safe. She held on to the feeling, knowing it was soon to end, that he would pull away...surprised and at a loss of words. She would be fine with that, she knew, it was just the way things were between them. Only...only he didn't pull away this time, and with only the smallest of hesitations his arms came around her, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other just below her neck, stroking the end of her hair. There were still no words, but Raven needed only to hear the sound of his rapidly beating heart to know what was being said.

And it felt strangely familiar to be reminded that she wasn't alone, but much more comforting to know that he was the reason why.

-------------------------

* * *

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, it's been awhile since I added anything, but I got the urge to write this and I kinda like it. It isn't quite like my other ones but I didn't want to post this on it's own.**

**This is inspired by a scene in the comic book, Where...well...I don't wanna give it away.**

**Enjoy!**

--

When Raven felt her feet make contact with solid ground again, and the dark energy she used to teleport herself and Beastboy disperse, she let out a barely audible sigh of relief.

Beastboy, standing in front of her but with his back turned, slowly made his way to the other side of the small room they were currently within. There was no door, since it had been build some time ago for Raven- a place she could meditate without interruption- sound proof, and undetectable from the outside. It had been a gift. On her last Birthday the team had lead her there and asked her to teleport them inside. They told her it was her special place, for when she needed to be alone. It contained a book case with several of her favorites, a full length mirror, and despite the fact that it had light, candles had been place strategically around the room.

The room had suffered some from the attack, however. The shelf had fallen and books were scattered to the floor, the mirror shattered, and the light dim. Raven paid little attention to any of this, however, as she watched Beastboy warily.

"We should be safe here." She spoke, glancing down at the damaged communicator still attached to her belt. "Until we can regroup, at least."

Beastboy didn't speak, his back still turned toward her, head bowed.

Raven shifted slightly, not knowing what else to say. She wasn't use to uncomfortable silences around him..or any silence around him really. She could feel the self-hatred and shame rolling off him in waves, and a feeling of guilt -a guilt all her own- settled within her.

"I'm sorry..," She hated how emotionless she sounded. "This is my fault."

Beastboy tensed, his back straighten, his head raised up, but he didn't turn to face her.

"You're fault?" He echoed, voice strangely soft and filled with disbelief.

Before Raven could explain herself, he turned to look at her, eyes narrowed.

"How can you say that, Rae? Robin leaves me in charge for one day and everything falls apart, yet somehow it's your fault?" He clenched his hands into fists, then turned his head away from her disgusted. "He trusted me, Raven. All because of that stupid Brotherhood of Evil thing. It was a fluke. He should have put you in charge…maybe if he had this wouldn't have happened."

"That's not true." Raven spoke more firmly. "Regardless of who was in charge, I should have sensed their approach. You couldn't have known, Beastboy. It was a settup."

"Just forget it." he muttered as he walked father away from her.

She winced when she heard the shards of glass from the mirror being crushed under his boot, but stayed silent, wanting to do something.. anything, but not knowing what. All her arguing…It was pointless.

She glanced up, barely catching the glimpse of something red reflecting in the broken glass at Beastboys feet.

Eyes wide, she looked up at him as he clutch his right arm with his left hand, trying to hide it from her view.

"You're hurt." She stated, making her way toward him.

"It's fine. Just a scratch." he tried to move away from her, but she quickly caught his wrist and stood in front of him to examine his arm.

The wound was deep but not life threatening, and blood stained the torn sleeve of his uniform.

"Just a scratch, huh?"

Despite the situation, Beastboy let out a nervous chuckle at the heavy sarcasm in Ravens voice.

Shaking her head slightly at him, she moved her hand up to heal him, but was stopped.

"Don't." Beastboy's other hand had come up to grab her wrist, and in slight surprise she had let go of his. "You should save you're energy."

She looked up at him, but his head was down and his bangs shadowed his face slightly. He had gotten so much taller just within the last year.

She studied him for quite some time, conflicted. Part of her wanted to slug him for acting so tough, for pretending nothing was wrong, for thinking of her in stead on himself, but that same part of her wanted to pull him into a hug, make all his pain, his fear and doubt, disappear. How could he make her feel so much. Everything that had just happened, everything else she should have been worried about, yet it didn't matter, she just wanted…

"I just want you to be okay." she admitted softly.

He moved his hand up to gently cup her hand, bringing it between them, gently squeezing it as if to provide some kind of reassurance.

"I am okay." he answered, before he lifted his head to look at her.

That serious though caring gaze of his faltered slightly when his eyes met hers- full of emotions she seldom let show. Puzzled, questioning, yet he did not release her hand, nor put distance between them.

"Raven..?" he gazed into her eyes, as if trying to decipher the hidden message within them, to understand the feelings she was emmitting. "What.."

His question was interrupted as Ravens lips came crashing against his. His surprise quickly melted away as he leaned into the kiss, passionately returning it.

outside those four walls, the fighting continued.. but for them, now, this moment was all the mattered.

They needed nothing else.

And an explanation could wait.

--

**Now, I'm not an expert when it comes to the comic, but I saw this picture of them kissing and they exchange theses words.**

**"I just want you to be okay."**

**"I am okay."**

**And then they look up and kiss. In the comic, it was Beastboys back that was hurt, but 'Duh' mine is different. I just really liked the exchange and wanted to work with it a bit.**

**I had another oneshot in mind, so who knows...I may be adding another chapter some time soon-but don't hold me to it. I really should be working on my HA! story. **

**Please review!**


End file.
